


A Tale as Old as Time?

by LunaNight2012



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, F/M, Fighting, Physical Abuse, Possessive Harry Hook, Rape, harry hook vulnerable, harry hook x oc - Freeform, oral rape, rescuing, scared cindy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: A story that is as old as time, or is it? The princess falling in love with the ragged pirate? That is surely a new tale.





	1. Part 1

I took a deep breath, two days ago King Ben and Lady Mal took down the barrier forever. Now school is back in session and some of those vks were going to be going to Auradon Prep. 

"Including him." I muttered to myself, rushing back to my vanity, organizing what little stuff I had on it. 

Harry Hook. The one VK who, on the day the barrier came down, stole my heart. Yes, I know it sounds cheesy but he did.

"Lu, you coming?" Chad asked, peeking into my room.

"Yes, just grabbing my camera!" I exclaimed, grabbing my Polaroid camera.

Chad Charming Jr. Aka my twin brother. He got the looks, i got the brains. My name is Cindy Luna Charming, but I just go by Luna. 

"Why do you use that old thing?" Chad asked me, gesturing at my camera.

"It's so I can have physical pictures. Plus you know how much I love this camera. It may be outdated but I can get refills for the film online." I explained with a smile.

"Whatever, come on, Audrey is waiting for me!" Chad exclaimed, rushing ahead of me.

Today we welcome the new VKs to the school. Including one Harry Hook. Fixing my light blue skirt one last time I walked outside and towards where Jane and Carlos were. 

"Luna! Good timing! The Limousines are just pulling up!" Jane exclaimed. 

I uncovered the lens of my camera and took a picture of the Limousines pulling up, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as the band, led by Doug, started playing.

The Limousines parked and Jay got out of the driver's seat and like a chauffeur, opened the back door.

Placing my first photo inside an album i quickly took another picture of Uma, daughter of Ursula, getting out. Putting the photo away to develop later, I get ready to take another picture.

Next was Gil, oldest son of Gaston, strong but naive. Jay had mentioned he was going to skip a year of school and go adventuring with Gil. But I think he will do that after graduation next year.

Taking a picture of Gil and Jay chest bumping made me giggle. Putting the picture away I placed my camera to my face to take a picture of the next VK to step out.

Harry Hook. Taking the picture I froze, he seemed to be looking around for someone. I highly doubt it was me. He was probably looking at all the other girls. Pushing up my glasses I quickly placed the photo in my album.

More VKs piled out from the other 2 Limousines. Celia, Dizzy, Squirmy, and Squeaky, the VKs that were invited over before the barrier was taken down came out of the 2nd limo.

From the third limo, I didn't really recognize any of them.

"Who are they?" I asked Carlos, as I took pictures of each VK exiting. 

"That's Diego De Ville, my cousin, he's got a band pack on the isle but I'm sure him and Doug will get along great. And those two are the sons of My mother's henchmen, their names are Jace and Harry. And that last person is Yzla, daughter of Yzma." Carlos explained, waving at the four.

I nodded, I remembered hearing about them, well, their parents. King Ben and Lady Mal welcomed the new VKs to Auradon. I took the chance to take a few more photos, hiding my face every time I saw Harry looking around. Soon I was able to sneak away back to my room to develop the photos. What I didn't realize was that Harry was watching me.

Back in my room, I take a breath and walk over to my small couch and take all the photos out and start to shake them, letting them develop.

I pick back up the one of Him. My face heating up as I realize I caught him looking directly at me.

"No…. It's a coincidence. Nothing more." I explained to myself putting the photo in my photo album.

A strange tapping came from my door. I froze, that wasn't Chad's knocking, and it sure wasn't Jane. 

"Who is it?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Luna! It's Mal, can you come out for a moment?" Mal asked through the door.

I sighed with relief and walked over to the door, opening it up.

"Guys this is Luna Charming. Chad Charming's twin sister. She knows this school inside and out. She can show you to your dorms and you all know your classes! Uma, I shall see you later, the rest of you if you have any questions please ask me, Ben, Evie, Carlis, Jay, or even Luna." Mal explained.

Crud, I forgot I was in charge of showing them to their dorms. Rushing back into my room, stumbling over my bag I grab my clipboard that had all of their dorms on it.

"Luna right? I would have thought Cinderella would've named her daughter a C name." Gil questioned, earning an elbow to the side from Uma.

"Actually my first name is Cindy. Cindy Luna Charming. But everyone calls me Luna." I explained, looking at my clipboard. I could feel Harry Hook's eyes on me.

"This way!" I exclaimed, closing the door to my room. I led the group down the hall, stopping to show where Uma and Celia would be bunking, then letting Dizzy know she would be staying with Evie at her castle, ahem, starter castle. Then we got to the boy's area. Harry and Jace would be bunking together, Diego got a room with the twins, and Harry Hook and Gil were bunking together.

I bowed my head and scurred off before Harry could say anything. I was so embarrassed. I ran to my room and closed the door, plopping down on my bed as I pondered what momma would say. 

"You need to find yourself a good prince." I imitated my mom. 

Sighing I sat up and got ready for my first class, Flora and Fauna, also known as Plants and Animals.

"Maybe he won't be in this class." I muttered hopefully as I headed to class.

Arriving at the class, I was happy to see that Harry wasn't in my class. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I took my usual seat. Pulling out my notebook and my book, getting ready for class to start.

"This seat taken?" An all too familiar voice asked, causing me to freeze up, I shook my head, keeping my eyes on my notebook.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, setting his hook down on the table next to me as he pulled out his stuff. I took a peek at him. he was wearing black eyeliner and a black pirate vest with buckles going down, and he looked like he has just came straight from the isle. I quickly look down before he could see me.

"Luna right?" He asked.

"Y-yea." I stuttered out.

"Well lass, I believe we met a couple days ago. At that party." Harry explained grabbing his hook.

I could feel goosebumps going down my arms.

I could feel his hook on my ponytail holder.

"I would love to see you with your hair down Luna." He stated.

Before I could respond Chad walked in and rushed over.

"That's my seat Hook." Chad glared at Harry.

"Oh but I am already seated Junior!" Harry taunted.

"Students! Quiet! Chad take a seat next to Doug." Mr Happy, the dwarf explained.

Chad glared at Hook before sitting across from me, next to Doug. Class began, learning about Hook's crocodile. Harry being a tiny bit of a teacher's pet, knowing all about it.

"If ye make tick-tock noises at the crocodiles they will follow you, making it easier to lead them away from a drownin fella." Harry exclaimed.

I took diligent notes, trying my best to not doodle on my notes. The bell rang.

"Alright class, next week we shall discuss the other sea creatures."

I packed up my stuff and rushed out of there, my face red and my heart racing. I got to my locker and switched out books to my Photography and you class.

"What was that about Lu." Chad asked, startling me.

"What do you mean Chad?" I ask, a bit confused.

"The VK! I know Ben and Mal say they can be reformed to be good but I don't trust him." Chad explained glaring down the hall, I turn to see Harry at his locker chatting with Gil and Uma.

"Give them a chance bro. They did help save everyone. And from what Carlos told me, they found you in a closet wanting your mommy. If it wasn't for Harry, Uma, and Gil I wouldn't be here! I'd be a statue still." I explained, poking his chest.

"Fine whatever, but if he hurts you he will not be in a good place." Chad tried to threaten. 

"Behave. I have to get to class. Bye Chad!" I exclaimed as I rushed to my Photography class.

Harry hovered behind Lonnie. "Is she taken?" He asked her, gesturing at me.

"Luna? No, I don't believe she's ever had a boyfriend." Lonnie explained before heading to fencing practice.

Harry smiled a toothy grin before following Uma and Gil to their goodness class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch time finally came around which meant I could go to my room and go through all the photos I took that morning. Smiling at the one of Gil and Jay chest bumping.

"Two bros hanging out." I said to myself, giggling.

My mom used to tell me I got her skills and her laugh, but I never particularly liked my laugh. Too frilly.

I sighed as I added the photos to my scrapbook. Save for the Harry Hook one. I put that one under my pillow. After hiding that picture i went back to decorating my scrapbook. 

A knock on my door startled me but didn't pull me away from my task.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened, and a male chuckle sounded.

"So this is what yer room looks like lassie, it's nice." Harry exclaimed.

I jumped a good foot off my chair, falling over. Harry rushed over and caught me in a tilted position.

"Ye okay lass?" Harry asked me, a bit of concern on his face.

All I could do was nod. He set me back on my feet. I straightened my skort and my top. 

"So you take pictures eh? But I don't see one of me?" Harry questioned.

I felt my face heat up. "T-the picture didn't come out right! S-sorry!" I stuttered out.

"Oh? What tis this?" Harry asked grabbing the photo of him, that I hadn't realized was peeking out from under my pillow, and held it up. 

My face must've been incredibly red from my embarrassment. I stuttered nonsense, trying to hide my crush on him.

Harry chuckled, setting the photo down on top of my pillow before walking back towards me. The look on his face was that of a predator, and it gave me goosebumps and a bit of adrenaline.

"So my little duckling why did you hide the photo you took of me?" Harry asked, a shit eating grin on his face.

This is where I surprised even myself.

I gave him a smirk. "Maybe I just didn't want anyone to see it." I commented, grabbing the tip of his hook.

Harry went wide eyed for a moment before chuckling.

"Well then. You intrigue me my little duckling." Harry explained as he took his leave.

The moment Harry was out of the room and my door closed, my legs finally gave out and I crumbled to the floor. A shit eating grin on my face.

"That felt amazing." I stated to myself. 

Being around Harry gave me adrenaline. A big smile stretched across my face. And I absolutely love the feeling.

I sat up straight when the bell rang. "Oh no! I'm late for class!!!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag, books, and notebooks and rushed out of my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fairies 101 was always an interesting class, Fairy Godmother was probably my favorite teacher. Granted I'm best friends with Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane. Mal was in my class too. This week we were discussing the fairies in Neverland. But I couldn't focus on that. Looking down at my notebook I realized I had been sketching Harry's face.

My face became bright red as I quickly flipped to a new page. He was all I could think of. All I could be thankful for was that there were only two people that knew about my crush. Jane and Carlos. My two best friends. 

As soon as class was over I was rushing to my room, I was done with classes and I wanted to get a head start on my homework and hope a hook wielding pirate wouldn't run into me.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of abuse, needles, and burns.

I had been flirting with Harry everytime he gave me that predator stare. All was well and good until one night I fell asleep only to feel myself leave my body. I began to panic as I watched my body stood up and began to walk to my bedroom door. I floated after my body, grateful that Uma happened to be wandering the halls.

"Luna? Where are you going?" Uma asked, concerned.

Uma and I had grown close this past week and a half. I'd say she's like a sister to me. When my body didn't respond Uma knew something was up. 

"You're under a spell. I better grab Hook." She stated as I started to ascend up the stairs.

I was scared, my body was heading up to the roof. I was absolutely terrified of heights but I was even more terrified of what was about to happen. And worst of all I couldn't speak.

I saw my body stand on the edge of the roof, tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to die. That's when Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the roof.

"Yer not goin anywhere love." Harry exclaimed before kissing me. I felt my soul rush back into my body, and passing out in Harry's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dun understand ye. Who would do that to er?" I faintly heard Harry say through my haze.

"I'm not sure. But I have a sneaky feeling it's a villain. But I don't think it's my mother." I heard Uma say.

"Yer not sayin it's me old man are ye?" Harry accused.

"Your father sabotaged every single one of your relationships. Maybe he found a way to spell Luna." Uma explained.

"That rat bastard, he can hurt me but if it is that caused Luna to almost become a pancake on the school grounds then I will have to end him." Harry threatened.

"Hook, calm down." Uma asked.

That's when I took my moment to whine and slowly start to wake up. Harry was at my side immediately, causing my face to heat up. I try hiding under the covers only to realize I was currently in Gil and Harry's room, in Harry's bed. My face was the color of Evie's heart purse.

"Lassie! Yer awake!" Harry exclaimed, crouching down next to me.

"I-I'm in your bed aren't I?" I managed to get out.

"Well yea. Ye passed out in my arms and I didn't want ye to try that stunt again." Harry explained. 

That's when I realized, Harry was shirtless, but his chest was covered in scars. I tentatively reach out and trace the biggest one.

"W-who did those to you?" I whispered.

Harry stood back up and walked to his closet and threw on a shirt.

"Nothin ye need to worry ye pretty little head about. Anyways yer bro is on his way." Harry explained and right as the words left his mouth Chad busted through the door with Gil right behind him.

"Lu!" Chad exclaimed rushing to me.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you??" Chad asked worried.

I giggled and patted his head. "I'm fine, just a bit out of it. I think I need to talk to Ben in the morning and hopefully we can figure out who spelled me and how." I explained, reluctantly getting up from Harry's bed, it smelled so much like him.

"Not so fast Lassie. Yer stayin put, me, Uma, and Gil are goin ta keep watch." Harry exclaimed.

"No. She's my sister, she's going to go back to her room and I'll stay the night there with her." Chad exclaimed, glaring at hook.

Harry growled, grabbing his hook off the desk and pointing it at Chad.

"Guys c-cut i….it out………" and I passed out again.

Again my soul left my body. I watched as Harry, Chad, Uma, and Gil all ran to my side. I floated down a bit, closer to Harry, who had tears in his eyes. 

"Gil go get Mal, Ben and Fairy Godmother, well get the VKs and Ben, bring him here. Tell Mal to grab her spellbook." Harry ordered, Gil nodded and bolted out of the room.

Harry placed his hand on mine. Muttering something that I couldn't quite understand.

That's when my soul was yanked away, I was in front of a figure, I couldn't quite figure out who it was until I saw a gleam.

"So you're the princess my son has been seeing. Hmph you're stubborn. Right Ursie." Captain Hook exclaimed, as an octopus tentacle appeared over the side of the Jolly Roger, and now I could see Ursula.

I began to shake.

"In the morning you shall write a note telling my useless son that you are coming to the isle. You shall only tell him that. You will come alone and you will meet me on this ship. Oh and don't bother packing, you won't be needing your stuff. Oh and if you don't come, I'll make sure you sprint off the roof." Hook grinned before you were sent flying back to Harry's room.

"Wake her up!" Harry ordered.

"Harry, calm down. Mal is doing her best." Ben stated, I noticed Mal hovering over me with Hades Ember. 

"It's not working. Harry have you tried kissing her?" Mal asked him.

Seeing his face heat up made my face heat up too. He looked at my face before gulping and leaning down and kissing me. My soul, once again, zoomed back into my body. I immediately started kissing back.

Saying I surprised him was an understatement. He moved off and I opened my eyes, still a bit shaky, but I sat up and looked around.

"I didn't try to jump off the roof again did I?" I asked concerned.

"No thankfully not but you were shaking and crying." Mal explained, rubbing my back gently.

"Oh? T-that's weird." I stuttered, hugging myself.

"Hey Harry, c-can I stay here tonight?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course ye can, Lassie. And ye will be stayin in that bed." Hook smirked.

"We will talk about this in the morning, we need to figure out who spelled you and how." Mal explained, standing up. 

"For now you three should keep an eye on her. And Luna, we'll let Fairy Godmother know what's going on. You won't be going to classes for a while." Ben stated standing up as well.

"O-ok." I managed to get out as I pulled Harry's blanket over me, feeling my face heat up at the realization that Harry saw me in my glass slipper themed pjs. 

As the 4 VKs and Ben left the room, Uma sat down in one of the chairs. 

"I'll take the first watch, you boys get some sleep." Uma stated, and the boys knew not to argue with her.

I looked over at Harry who was about to sleep on the floor.

"Harry, you can share the bed with me." I offered, my face heating up.

Harry blushed a bit before standing back up and walking over to the bed. I scooted over and lifted the blanket for him to climb in. He got under the covers. I turned my body to face him and curled up under the covers. On instinct Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I relaxed into his chest, taking in his scent.

Gil got into his own bed and soon enough was lightly snoring. Uma began to whistle "A Pirate's Life For Me" from her chair.

I could feel Harry falling asleep, and my mind wandered to the pain I'm going to go through when I have to leave him. I could feel my heart breaking at the knowledge. My eyes began to water as I breathed in Harry's scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6am finally came around. Meaning the three pirates had to head to class. Before Harry left he knelt down and kissed my hand. I blushed and giggled, waving him off. Once I was alone in his room I sank to the floor and cried.

After a few minutes I wiped my eyes and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote my note to Harry:

Dear Harry,

I left for the Isle. I'm sorry.

Yours Truly,

Cindy Luna Charming

I placed the note on the table and headed out, sneaking to my room I changed into a T-shirt and some pants, as well as Tennis shoes. Sneaking out of the school wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Now to "borrow" a motorbike. Well I guess I'll just use mine. I climb onto my motorbike and snap my helmet on before I head to the isle. 

I made it to the bridge and took a deep breath and drove across the bridge, dodging a few citizens. I made it to a metal tunnel, parking my motorbike I suddenly became extremely nervous and scared. Meeting the guy you're crushing on,'s dad shouldn't be this terrifying. I turned off my motorbike and pocketed the keys. Setting my helmet on the seat of my bike I head through the tunnel towards where Captain Hook was waiting for me on the Jolly Roger.

"Ah there she is." Captain Hook exclaimed with a hint of anger.

I walked onto the ship. The moment my foot touched the boot Captain Hook grabbed me and held his hook to my face.

"Smart move coming here child. Now to show that you're my property." He exclaimed, grabbing a branding iron that had a hook shape on it.

I feel myself shaking in fear. He called two of his crew to hold me as they lifted the back of my shirt, he heated up the branding iron and began walking towards me. That's when I felt the burning feeling on my back, causing me to scream in pain.

"There. Now you belong to be princess." Captain Hook stated proudly.

His crew members released me and I crumbled to the floor, crying my eyes out. The mark burned at my shoulder blade.

~~~~~ Back at Auradon Prep ~~~~~~~~

3rd person POV

Harry had been taking sewing lessons from Evie, hoping to impress Luna with it. He had even managed to make a little plushie of himself, including his hook. He smirked as he walked down the halls, only to bump into Gil.

"Harry! Luna's gone to the Isle." Gil exclaimed, panic in his voice.

Harry about dropped his plush form, instead he grabbed Gil and dragged him to their room. Closing the door and setting the plush down, he held up his hook at Gil's face. 

"What ye mean she's gone to da Isle?" Harry all but growled.

Gil whimpered and held up the note. Harry stabbed the note with this hook. Reading the note his face paled.

He looked at Gil. "I have to go get her. Who knows what my bastard of a father is doing to her." He clenched his fist around his hook in anger.

"You aren't going alone." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Harry and Gil turned around to see Uma standing in the doorway.

"Uma this is my fight not yers." Harry argued.

"Actually it is my fight. My shell has been acting up, and I figured it out. My mother is helping your father." Uma explained.

And cue Chad coming into the room, pushing past Uma. "Lu! Wait where's my sister? What did you do to her Hook!?!?" Chad questioned, getting all up in Harry's face.

Harry lifted his hook and Chad began to back away. 

"I did nuthin ye numskull! I gotta go rescue 'er from me father." Harry explained with a glare.

Chad froze. "What?" He asked.

"Good job Harry!" Uma exclaimed with frustration as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Me father spelled 'er and now he threatened 'er and she left. Ye ain't strong enough to come with us. Go get Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay the seven of us will get 'er back." Harry ordered.

Chad nodded and opened the door rushing to get the VKs.

Harry began pacing. "He's gunna hurt 'er. I just know it." Harry stated, wringing his hook a bit.

"Harry calm down. We don't know that yet, maybe he's gunna do what we did to Ben." Uma tried to explain.

"Ye don't understand. He's batshit crazy! He doesn't have this accent. He injected me with… DNA of another villain." Harry explained. 

"What?" Uma asked, surprised.

"Yea, he's nuts. He's going to that with her. Where's that blonde bastard!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Chad burst through the door, with the VKs right behind. 

"I brought them!" Chad exclaimed.

"What is this about Luna going to the Isle??" Mal questioned, worry in her voice.

"Captain Hook and my mother spelled her, then somehow threatened her to come to the Isle." Uma explained, understanding that Harry was in no way capable of repeating himself.

"What??? Well let's go! We'll take the limo. I'll text Ben and tell him what's going on. Come on." Mal stated as the group began to leave.

Chad stopped Harry. "Dude, I know you don't particularly like me but, please bring my sister back. I just want her back." Chad said, tears in his eyes.

"Dont ye worry, I'll bring the lass back. But I get to take 'er on a date." Harry bribed.

"Well duh! She's had the biggest crush on you for like months now." Chad confessed. 

"Oh? Well then I better go save me love then." Harry raced out of the room, catching up to the group.

~~~~~~~The Jolly Roger~~~~~~~~

I hated this, I was just branded and now I'm tied to table and…. what is that?

"W-What's that?" I asked, seeing a need filled with blood.

"Oh that little princess is Hades' DNA. And it is going to be injected into you." Captain Hook explained with a wild grin.

I tried to get out of my restraints. "No, no, no…… please don't!" I began to cry.

"Don't worry princess this will only hurt for, hmm actually I'm unsure." Captain Hook stated as he grabbed my arm and injected the blood into my body.

I screamed in pain as the blood of a god ran through my veins. Captain Hook laughed maniacally before leaving me tied up in pain.

My thoughts went to Harry, and how I'll never get to tell him how I feel and how I'll never see Chad or my parents ever again. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed in pain. The DNa flowing through my veins, and causing my hands to catch fire, burning my restraints, I jolted up, burning the restraints around my legs as I continued to scream in pain at now the fire on my hands.

I saw a bucket of water and stuck my hands in it. Extinguishing the fire helped but it didn't relieve the burns I had on my hands. I sat in a corner of the room and cried. 

I heard shouting. Familiar shouting.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, my hair flaming up in a light blue color.

I stumbled over to the stairs and climbed up them only to be doused with water, grabbed and a hook at my throat. I looked over to the dock and saw Harry, Uma, Gil, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay swords in hand, ready to fight.

"She belongs to me boy! One more step and she's done for!" Captain Hook threatened.

I made eye contact with Harry. Feeling bolder, I winked at him before my hands flamed up, burning Captain Hook. I ran to Harry, only to be tripped and fell into the water.

Thankfully I knew how to swim. But I could see Harry rushing at his dad with a sword in one hand and his own hook in the other. Sword fighting broke out.

Before I could get to the ladder a tentacle wrapped around my ankle and pulled me under. Uma happened to see that.

I was having trouble holding my breath as I came face to face with Ursula. 

"Well darling, I believe it's time for you to let go!" Ursula stated, causing me to go into my state of spelled and my soul left my body.

I silently screamed as my body began to drown. That was until Uma used her tentacles to grab me and place me on the dock. Uma fought her mother, hook fought his father, everyone was fighting, except for Smee. He had a goodness in his heart. He came over to me and sat me up and patted my back hard enough for me to get sucked back into my body and started coughing up water.

"What happened?" I asked out loud.

"Ursula tried to drown you. You need to go. Now!" Smee explained helping you to your feet.

"But Harry! I-I need to help him!" I exclaimed, wincing as the burns on my hands hurt.

"You go wait on the other side of the tube I will get the boy." Smee promised.

I nodded and stumbled towards the tunnel. I turned around.

"Harry fucking Hook! You better win!" I called out.

A grin formed on Harry's face.

Harry shoved his father back. "Ye hear that old man? I've got 'er cheerin me on. That gives me strength to finally end this!" Harry exclaimed shoving his sword into his father's chest. 

He removed his sword and headed off the ship, the VKs, Uma and Gil close behind. Ursula and Hook were no longer an issue.

I gasped as I felt myself feel freed from the spell. Hearing footsteps coming from the tunnel, I turn and see Harry walking towards me. I run to him, hugging him. 

"Harry! I'm so glad you're ok!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey hey it's alright my love. Let's get ye home. We have lots to discuss." Harry smirked, hugging me close.

I got on my motorbike and followed alongside the limo. The moment we got back to school, Ben, Fairy Godmother, and Chad were waiting. 

I parked my bike and ran to my brother jumping into his arms. 

"Chad!" I exclaimed, crying a bit.

"Its ok Lu. I'm here. Sorry I couldn't come get you." Chad apologized.

"It's ok, I'm glad you weren't there. There was blood." I teased.

"Love, we gots to talk to these ones." Harry gestured to Fairy Godmother and Ben, with his hook, of course.

"C-can we talk in Harry's room. I want to sit down." I explained, rubbing my hands together, trying to hide the burns.

"Of course love." Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist as the group heads to Harry and Gil's room.

Once inside, I sat down on Harry's bed, wincing at the pains.

"Love where did he hurt ye?" Harry asked, concerned, he placed a Harry plush in my lap.

I giggled picking up the doll. "Harry did you make this?" I asked.

"Ye, and ye didn't answer my question." Harry frowned.

"He…. Look at my back." I stated, lifting up the back of my shirt. Everyone gasped and Harry's blood boiled at the sight of a hook branded on my back.

"H-he also inject me with Hades blood." I whispered, setting the Harry plush down and holding up her hands. 

"Fire happens and it burns me." I whimpered.

Harry knelt in front of me and took my hands in his and kissed the back of each of my hands before kissing the palms.

My hair began to flame a bit in a light blue tint. Everybody gasped.

I blinked. "I-is it hot in here?" I asked.

"Love yer hair is on fire." Harry explained, smirking.

I blushed and patted at my hair, putting the fire out. I felt tears well up.

"I-I can't hold anything, or touch anyone….. i-i'm a freak." I begin to cry.

Mal frowns, walking over to me she gives me a hug.

"Hey, I'm the daughter of Hades. I think we can figure out how to fix it." Mal said with a smile.


	3. Part 3

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since I had to wrap my chest to heal the brand. Three weeks since I learned how to control my fire. Three weeks since I started dating Harry Hook.

Well more like he's living with me in my dorm room, so is Gil. But I couldn't bear leaving Gil in a room by himself. So my room now has two beds at either side of the room and yes me and Harry share a bed. It's been great. I have my Harry Hook plush.

This just happened to be the week me and Chad had to head home for mom's birthday. I managed to get Harry to come with us. But hey Chad warmed up to Harry pretty quickly. Hopefully mom and dad will too.

Chad drove his motorbike, I followed on mine with Harry seated right behind me.

"Love I'm nervous." Harry stated as we pulled into the large garage oh Charmington Palace.

"About?" I asked, taking off my helmet, shaking my hair free, I now had light blue tips to my hair.

"What if your parents don't like me?" He asked, nervous.

"They will. Mom might be a bit shocked but they'll grow to love ya!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

The three of us headed into the castle. 

"Momma! Papa! We're home!" I called out.

Soon enough big old doggo, Leonardo, came hopping down the hall. I held out my gloved arma.

"Leo!! There's my big boy!" I giggle petting the slobbering dog.

"Well, so happy to have you two back home!" Cinderella exclaimed, smiling.

"Momma!" I exclaimed running to my mother and hugging her.

"Cindy! Oh my what happened to your hair? And why are you wearing leather gloves?" Momma asked me. I backed away, becoming nervous.

Harry grabbed my hand gently.

"Momma, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Hook." I introduced.

"A VK? How can you be so sure he's not going to turn on you?" Momma questioned.

That's when Chad spoke up. "Actually he saved Lu from his father."

"What?? When did this happen??" Momma became worried.

"Mrs. Charming, I would never hurt your daughter. I love her with all my soul. But there's some new things to Luna." Harry explained.

"Like the hair and gloves?" Momma quirked an eyebrow.

"His father injected me with Hades blood and um I have fire." I explained creating a small ball of fire in my palm. "And my hair flames up sometimes. And um…." I made the flame go out before grabbing Harry with both hands.

"I have a scar on my back from his father branding me." I said looking at me and Harry hands intertwined together.

"What? Come with me missy! I am going to take a look at the." Cinderella exclaimed dragging me to my room.

Chad smiled at Harry, who was playing with his hook nervously.

"Come on dude, time to meet my dad!" Chad exclaimed.

~~~~~~~In my bedroom~~~~~~~~~~

"Momma! Let me unwrap it!" I insisted, taking my top off, i began to unwrap my binding.

The moment my scar was free, Momma was grabbing every type of cream we had. Smearing them on my scar as I sat on my bed, holding my Harry Hook doll. Giggling as I made him wave his hook.

"What are you giggling about?" Momma asked me.

"Harry made me a plush of himself. So that way, even when we're apart he's still with me." I explained, hugging the doll.

"Sounds sweet. Well if we could use magic I'm sure we could get rid of that scar." Momma sighed. "You should wrap it back up sweetie, we have dinner with your father. And you may want to wear one of your dresses as well." Momma stated, kissing my forehead before leaving.

I sighed as I wrapped up my scar and got changed into my favorite light blue dress, it was similar to my mom's dress that Fair Godmother made for her, but not as elegant. My hair was up in a bun on top of my head.

I was finishing up my makeup when a familiar knock sounded on my door. I smirked.

"Come in Hooky!" I called out, standing up from my chair as Harry entered my room.

"Your parents are nice….." Harry froze as he saw me in my dress. Setting his bag down he walked over to me.

"My princess!" He cooed, kneeling down to kiss my hand, causing me to giggle.

"Harry! Quit that! You know how much I hate it when you call me princess!" I giggle.

"I feel bad. I only brought my pirate outfit." Harry frowned.

"Wear that. I want you comfortable!" I exclaimed, rushing over to grab my Harry Hook plush. "Be like you!" I exclaimed holding up the plush. My light blue leather gloves rubbing circles on the plush.

"Heheheh alright love. But can I use your bathroom to change?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" I smiled, heading over to my Queen sized bed.

Harry smiled and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I smiled as I slipped on my fake glass slipper heels. As much as I hated wearing heels, I had to with this dress. My small stature made the dress touch the floor.

These past three weeks I've learned a lot about Harry. His father was abusive, not just to me, but when Harry was younger his father would cut him on his chest. Even injected him with a lower ranked villain's blood. I winced at the memory of that happening to me. The burning feeling of Hades blood mixing with mine was not a pleasant experience, or memory.

"Love, how do I look?" Harry asked nervously.

I stood up and looked at him, smirking a bit. My favorite outfit of his was definitely that one. Loads of buckles going down the front of the black vest. I knew all too well that on the back was a hook. I smiled, walking over to him. Within these past three weeks I've gained confidence, and a bit of risky behavior, mostly towards Harry.

"I love it. Wait.." I lift my gloved hand up and fix his hair, just enough so he looked like the man I fell in love with.

"Perfect. Now come on my pirate, we have a family dinner to attend." I exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

We headed towards the dining room. Smirking at him we entered the large dining hall. I curtsied to my parents, brother, and grandfather.

"Cindy, come and join us. And...oh my! Why did you bring a pirate??" Grandfather questioned.

I grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to my seat. Harry pulled my seat out for me, which earned him a kiss on the cheek. We both sat at the table.

"Answer me girl! Why did you bring a pirate to my castle!!?? And why are you wearing those horrendous gloves???? And what on earth did you do to your hair???" Grandfather all but shouted.

Chad looked over at Mama, her nodding as Chad called over a servant and whispered something in his ear. The servant nodded and rushed off.

"Grandfather, this is my boyfriend, Harry Hook. Harry meet the Duke of Charmington, my grandfather." I finally introduced.

Harry carefully sat his hook down before standing up and bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Harry stated, his accent thick.

"You are not allowed to be with HIM!" Grandfather shouted.

"You really have no say in who I date grandfather." I said calmly, holding my hands together.

"Take those disgusting things off right now! And after dinner you will remove that dye from your hair!" Grandfather shouted, his face turning red.

"I can't do that." I stated, Harry could tell I was having trouble with my composure.

"Guards take that pirate out of here!" Grandfather ordered.

That was it. The last straw.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted, my hair flaming up and my hands flaming up.

The servant returned and handed Harry some oven mitts. He quickly put them on and grabbed my hands. Leaning his forehead against mine he began to whisper to me.

"Calm down love. This is your family. I love you very much. You need to breathe and calm down." 

I slowly started to calm down, my hair fizzing out, the fires disappearing.

"What did that monster do to you???" Grandfather questioned, in shock.

"It wasn't him Grandfather. It was his father. Harry's father spelled me, with the help of Ursula, and kidnapped me. I was then branded and inject with Hades blood." I explained. 

Harry removed the mitts and held my hand. I knew he was trying to keep me calm. I love him for that.

"That man should be locked up!" Father exclaimed.

"No need papa, Harry saved me. He killed his own father to free me of the spell. Well him and Uma, Uma killed Ursula." I explained.

"How do we know he won't do that to us?" Grandfather questioned.

"Because Grandfather. I love him and he loves me. You know what. I'm not hungry. Come on Harry, let's go back to my room." I exclaimed, standing up and leaving the room, Harry following close behind. 

He stopped at the doorway. "Just so ye all know, I love Luna. With all my heart. I have vowed to protect her. At all costs." Harry explained, saluting with his hook before following after me.

Once in my room and break down crying. Harry hugs me close, letting me cry it out.

"It's ok love let it all out." Harry soothed.

After 10 minutes of crying a knock sounded on my door. Wiping my eyes I sit up.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Chad, with two plates in his hands.

"Hey. Thought you both might be hungry." Chad offered, handing me and Harry each a plate.

"By the way, I'm sorry how the old man treated you Harry. He's got a stick up his rear." Chad explained, sitting in a nearby chair.

"I think we'll be heading back tomorrow. I don't think it's safe for me to stay any longer. Plus I have lessons with Hades tomorrow." I stated, grabbing my Harry Hook plush as I leaned into my boyfriend.

"I totally understand, I might head back tomorrow too. I was hoping I could convince Hook here to join Fencing." Chad smirked.

Harry smirked back. "Sword fighting? Oh, I am so in!" His accent dripping through.

I giggled and began to eat.

~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~

Putting on my fireproof nightcap, and my hook themed pjs (thank you Evie), I crawled into bed next to Harry. Curling up against his chest I smiled.

"Good night my Pirate~!" I exclaimed, burying my face in his chest.

"Good night my Cindy." Harry whispered, causing me to blush and my hair to flame a little from embarrassment.

"Calm down love." Harry whispered. 

I smiled, my hair fizzing out as I fell asleep.

This dream was no dream. It's the same nightmare I've had every night for three weeks. 

I was back on the Jolly Roger. Smee was trying to get me to go, but a badly injured Captain Hook stepped out of the shadows.

"You will return." He spoke in a gravelly tone.

All I could do was nod. I never told anyone, but the branding was a spell. I only learned that after the first week of having this nightmare. I woke up in a cold sweat.

Harry was fast asleep. I smiled at him. He was so innocent looking when he was asleep. I carefully got out of his arms. Once I was sure he was still asleep, I walked over to where his hook was and picked it up. 

This was the one thing I loved to play with. I held it up, using my free hand i touch the tip to my finger. Pricking it. I winced at the pain and set the hook down.

"Dang it!" I whispered, sucking on my finger. I headed to my bathroom, and grabbed a bandaid, wrapping it around my finger. Walking back into my room, I felt a strange aura nearby. 

I walked over to my bed and nudged Harry. "Harry, please wake up." I exclaimed.

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong love?" He asked, sitting up. 

"Something isn't right." I whispered, my hands starting to flame up.

Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his hook.

"Let's go figure out what's going on." Harry stated, the both of us leaving my room.

We walked side by side down the hall. Harry took a protective stance as we both felt something stir in the air.

"H-Harry. I feel like I should tell you som-" I passed out.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed rushing to me. 

He noticed I was barely breathing. Picking me up bridal style he carried me down the hall, running.

"Chad!!! Where the bloody hell are you??" Harry shouted, his accent thick.

Servants started wondering what the commotion was. Seeing Harry running through the halls with my unconscious body. They told him where Chad's room was and he bolted down the hall, holding me close.

"Stay with me Luna!" Harry all but cried, running to Chad's room.

Banging on his door Harry shouted. "Open up Chad! Right fucking now!!!" Harry cursed, his accent incredibly thick.

Chad opened his door, groaning. "What the fuck mab! Why are you carrying Luna?" Chad asked concerned as Harry laid me on Chad's bed.

"She passed out and now she's slipping away. I need you to call Mal, and Ben. Tell them what's going on. Tell them to get here as soon as possible. Hurry!" Harry exclaimed as He kneeled down next to me.

Chad pulled out his phone and called Mal, talking with her as Harry talked to me.

"You better not leave me. I need ya love. You're my anchor in this world. Without you I wouldn't be where I'm at." Harry stated, kissing my hand.

"Chad! Tell Mal to bring Uma and Gil!" Harry shouted, causing Chad to nod.


	4. Part 4

~~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks ago Luna was brought back to the school. Two weeks and she stabilized but hasn't woken up.

Harry was told that she was in a coma. He was devastated, he spent three days locked up in their room with Gil and Uma being the only two people allowed to enter, (well and Chad). By day four he was starting to revert back into his old thieving days. He was threatening people and pick pocketing others. 

Not even Gil and Uma were doing that anymore. Two weeks before Harry got new information on Luna.

"What?!?" He all but growled.

"Her soul isn't in her body. But she's not dead. Her soul has been captured. It appears that the branding on her back was enchanted with a spell that activated once the original spell disappeared." The head nurse explained.

Harry walked over to Luna's bedside. She looked more like sleeping beauty, with the harry hook plush in her arms. He gently moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry Love. I'll bring you back." Harry whispered, kissing her forehead before he grabbed his hook and headed to his room. 

Changing his outfit, Gil noticed all the fresh cuts. "You know, Luna isn't going to be too happy when she sees what you've been doing to yourself." Gil stated from his bed.

"I will worry about that after I get her soul back. Come on. Your comin too, we gotta go get the girls." Harry stated changing into his pirate's garb.

Mal, Ben, Gil, Uma, Harry, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all made their way towards the Isle. Stopping at the Auradon side of the bridge.

"Hold up. I'm gunna do a Dragon-fly over." Mal stated before purple smoke surrounded her as she transformed into a dragon.

She took off flying over the Isle. After 10 minutes of flying she detransformed and landed in Ben's arms.

"I saw him. But that's not possible." Mal stated once on her feet.

"No it is. That man was stubborn, is stubborn. I'm going to make sure he stays dead this time." Harry stated, running the inner curve of his hook along his sword's blade.

"Let's go then. We don't have time to waste. We need to get Luna's soul back." Mal stated as the group headed down the bridge towards the Isle.

Harry clenched his hook, pissed at his father for many reasons. Hurting Luna, kidnapping her, surviving, and kidnapping her soul. He was going to make sure his father stayed dead this time, no matter what. 

Uma frowned at Harry. Hoarry, you ok? You better not do anything reckless. I don't wanna be the one to tell Luna that you died getting her soul back from your father." Uma stated, seriousness in her voice. "I know you've been 'playing' with the tip of your hook but I don't want to be the one that has to deal with the side effects of you dying."

Harry nodded as they got to the tunnel. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, and thus the group headed through the tunnel that lead to the dock where the Jolly Roger sat.

Once the teens exited the tunnel, a maniacal laughter sounded throughout the dock. 

"WeLcOmE yOuNg OnEs~~~!" A maniacal voice stated. 

Everyone turned their heads towards the abandoned ship. Stepping into view was Captain Hook, but his hair was a disaster, his clothes disheveled, and he held Ursula's shell necklace which glowed brightly. 

"YoU fInAlLy ArRiVeD~~~!" He exclaimed with a maniacal chuckle.

"Give me back her soul you rat bastard!" Harry shouted as he walked down the dock till he reached the bridge that lead to the dock.

"NoW wHy WoUlD i Do ThAt~~?" Captain Hook questioned, tilting his head in an almost unnatural way.

Uma placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Something's not right, the dock is too quiet." Uma stated, grabbing her sword.

The group followed in suit. harry kept his eyes on his father. 

"Bring it on old man! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Harry exclaimed, his accent thick.

"Oh ReAlLy~? We ShAlL sEe AbOuT tHaT~~!" Captain Hook laughed maniacally as a giant octopus breached out of the water.

"The kraken!!" Jay exclaimed.

"No, it's Ursula!" Mal and Uma exclaimed in unison.

The two looked at each other and nodded. "We'll handle Ursula, you guys take care of him and his goons." Mal stated as she transformed into a dragon and Uma dove into the water and transformed. 

Harry never broke eye contact with his father, not that he thinks of that man as his father. He ran towards him sword ready to fight.

Hook met Harry's attack full on. The two fought it out. Harry managed to steal the shell necklace from Hook. Taking a few steps back he put the necklace on, gasping a bit he began fighting again.

~~~~~~~~~Luna's POV~~~~~~~

Where am I? What happened? Huh?

I was fighting Hook? That's not possible…. Wait that's not my arm.

'Harry?' 

The arm stuttered for a second. I watched Hook get a bit further away.

'Luna????' A new voice sounded.

'Harry?? Is that you? W-where am I?' 

'I believe your in me head, love.' Harry thought back.

'Watch out! Hook's running at us!' I exclaimed, causing Harry to block his father's attack.

'Harry fuckin Hook, you better win!' I exclaimed.

~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~

Harry smirked as he began to fight with all his might against his father. The group fought for what felt like hours before Harry finally managed to plunge his sword into his father's heart.

Mal and Uma had turned Ursula into crocodile food, and the rest of the gang had finished off the goons. Harry was grateful that Smee wasn't around, he knew Smee was a good guy.

The group met back up at the docks. 

"So did you get her soul back?" Uma asked.

"Ye, it's in here," Harry gestured to the necklace, "and she's in here." He pointed to his head.

"What?" The group questioned.

That's when Harry made the most girly giggle ever.

"Hi guys! Oh wow, this feels weird. Never thought I'd become my boyfriend, literally!" Luna said through Harry.

Everyone blinked then hugged Harry.

"Luna you're ok!"

"Girl we missed ya so much!"

""Let me breathe!!' Luna exclaimed with a chuckle, her voice taking on a bit of Harry's accent.

The group released her. "So is anyone gunna explain what's going on? Why am I in Harry's body, and why does my chest hurt so much, oh hey~~!" Luna smiled, holding up Harry's Hook. 

"Luna, we will explain everything once we get you back into your own body." Mal explained with a smile.

"Ok, imma go back inside and let Harry take over." Luna stated, closing Harry's eyes.

Suddenly Harry's eyes reopened and he groaned. "Yea thats hard to do." He groaned rubbing his head.

"Come on lover boy, let's get your girl back to her body." Uma chuckled.

The group headed back to Auradon, where Fairy Godmother, Ben, and Chad were all waiting for them.

Harry groaned and suddenly Luna was present, running to Chad and hugging him. 

"Chad!"

Chad was stick straight, confused.

"What happened to Harry?" Ben asked, wrapping his arms around his fiance.

"That is Luna. Her soul is in Ursula's necklace, and somehow she's able to talk through Harry." Mal explained as she leaned into her fiance.

"Lu? Why are you inside of Harry??" Chad asked, worried.

"Not sure, no one will explain anything." Luna pouted.

"Luna my dear, I think it's time to give Harry his body back." Fairy Godmother stated with a smile.

Luna sighed, releasing her brother and stepping back she closed her eyes.

Harry groaned as he came back. "I love her but she needs to stop that." Harry groaned, rubbing his temples, one with his hand, the other with the curve of his hook.

"Come on young ones, let's go." 

The group followed Fair Godmother to the infirmary, where Luna was asleep.

Once there Luna peeked at herself through Harry's eyes.

'..... I don't see what you see in me Harry….. I'm ugly…..' Luna thought, sadness in her tone.

Harry frowned as he gently moved a strand of her hair that was in her face.

'Yer the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, Love. Don't you ever think differently.' Harry thought back with a smile.

"Alright, so we need to get her soul out of the necklace and into her body. But how??" Uma questioned out loud.

"Fairy Godmother do you know of a way?" Carlos asked, all eyes now on her.

"Hmmm, I don't have my wand so I cannot perform any spells but Mal why don't you give it a good old Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Fairy Godmother winked.

Mal nodded as Ben stepped back, holding out her hands, her eyes glowed a brilliant green. Harry reluctantly removed the necklace, causing Luna's soul to leave him.

"Let this soul and body reunite, to let these lovers unite!" Mal enchanted as a light came out of the shell and went inside Luna's chest.

Mal's eyes darkened as Luna sat up, eyes shot open.

~~~~~~~~~~~Luna's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the room, confused. How did I get back to Auradon? Last thing I remembered was being in my bedroom with Harry in Charming Castle.

"W-What's g-going o-on" I stuttered out, my throat feeling dry and scratchy.

Harry immediately got me a cup of water, handing it to me. I downed it.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Fairy Godmother asked me.

"I was at Charmington castle in my bedroom, it was night time, and I had my recurring nightmare, I got up and played with Harry's Hook and…. Now I'm here." I explained.

I looked over at Harry, frowning, I pulled him down so he was at my eye level. Placing my hands on either side of his face I examined it.

"Harry Hook, why do you have scars on your face? And why do you look like you haven't slept in a long time?" I asked him, seriousness dripping in my voice.

Harry frowned but leaned into my touch. "Love, ye have been asleep for two weeks. Ye almost died in my arms. That drove me mad not getting to hold ye in my arms. Ye are my rock. My stable ground here in Auradon." Harry explained, tears streaming down his face.

Shock filled my expression, before fondness took over. I gently wiped away his tears.

"My sweet pirate. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. But I'm back, and I have no plans to leave you, ever. Because I love you Harry. I love you so much. And it pains me to see you hurting yourself." I stated, leaning towards him so our foreheads touched.

"We'll give you two a moment alone together." Fairy Godmother smiled, getting everyone else out of the room, leaving me and Harry alone.

"Harry, what else happened?" I asked once I was sure everyone was gone.

"It took me two weeks to figure out your soul was in my father's possession." Harry spoke, anger hinting in his voice.

"Of course it was him….. I never told you about my recurring nightmare, your father was in it, every night I would go to sleep and he would be there on his ship, telling me that I would go to his soon. I-I've had this nightmare since you rescued me from him the first time. The mark on my back was cursed." I rambled on in explanation.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, listening to my story.

"I learned that after a week of the nightmare. It made sense as to why the mark wouldn't heal ...wait is he??" I asked, shaking a little.

"He's dead. Actually dead. I made sure of that. Uma and Mal took care of Ursula too." Harry explained gently taking my hand in his.

"Good." I stated as my shaking stopped. 

"Alright missy. I need to see one more thing. Create a fire in your hand." Harry stated.

I nodded and held up my gloved hand and a light blue flame appeared, but this time it was adjourned with a tint of red. I blinked before looking at Harry and smiling.

"It's blue and red! Our colors!" I giggled, putting out the fire.

My stomach growled loudly at that, causing me to blush.

"Come on my love. Let's get some food in you." Harry chuckled, picking me up bridal style, causing me to have a giggle fit.

Laying my head on his chest I smiled.

"I love you my pirate!" I smiled.

"I love you my Cindy!" Harry responded, kissing the top of my head.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas time is nearing

It had been 3 months now since I woke up. And now Christmas was right around the corner. I had to be very sneaky with getting Harry's present.

Mom and Dad understood my reasons for wanting to stay at school during winter break. I mean Grandfather wasn't too keen on Harry, if he found out my plan he'd surely have an aneurism.

I was happy that Gil, Uma, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all managed to agree to my plan. So i had all of our friends at the school.

Sadly Jane couldn't stay, Fairy Godmother was taking her to Neverland for Christmas. Mal and Ben couldn't stay either, they had plans to visit all the neighboring kingdoms, as well as celebrating Christmas with Hades, Belle, and Beast.

My plan was to give Harry a family Christmas that he deserves. I got the presents from Chad and Gil hid them in his closet. They were presents from my mom, who I had been texting with for the last few months and she seemed to approve of Harry, Gil, and Uma. So she bought them each Christmas presents, as well as Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. 

I made sure to give Mal her present before she left. Of course my mom got her a Dragon themed journal. 

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful! Tell your mom that I love it!" Mal exclaimed, hugging me.

"I will! I'm sad that you won't be here for the surprise." I stated, frowning.

"I know! But it's my first Christmas with my father, you understand, don't you?" Mall asked, holding my hands in hers.

"Of course!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Wonderful! Oh I have gifts for everyone. I left them with Evie." Mal explained with a wink.

"Thank you so much! You have a wonderful trip! Tell Ben I said Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed, hugging Mal.

I soon headed back to the dorms. Standing outside my dorm, I smiled at the sign:

Cindy Luna Charming

Harry Hook

Gil Gaston

I slowly opened the door and smiled at the boys.

"It's my turn with the remote!" Gil whined as the boys wrestled for the TV remote.

"Nah, it's my turn!" Harry argued, trying to keep the remote away from Gil.

I smiled and sat my bag on the bed and walked over to the couch and easily snatched the remote from Harry's hand and plopped down on the couch, turning it to the news.

"Love!!! We were gunna watch a movie!" Harry whined.

"No I wanted to watch the nature channel!" Gil whined.

"No, we need to watch the news, they're talking about the weather this week." I stated, turning up the volume as the boys moved to sit on either side of me, with Harry leaning his head on my shoulder.

"This week's weather is going to be a cold one folks! A major snow storm set to hit overnight. Covering most of the viewing area. If you have plans to visit family, better to leave now before the storm hits. Up to 2 feet of snow is predicted." The weather man explained.

"Snow!!" I exclaimed with a smile, my hair flaming a tiny bit from excitement.

"Snow? That's that white stuff that falls from the sky right?" Gil asked.

"Yea! Wait you guys didn't get snow on the Isle?" I asked looking between Harry and Gil.

"Nah, we never even got rain, just cloudy all the time." Harry explained, burying his face in my neck.

"Oh… wow, that's a little sad." I frowned, my hair sizzling out.

"Hey, don't be sad! We get to see it now! And Evie made all of us winter clothes already!" Gil exclaimed with a smile.

"That's good! Cause you both are going to need warm clothes!" I stated, looking at Harry.

"What?" 

"You do wear clothes that aren't really made to keep you warm." Gil stated, trying to hide behind me.

Harry held up his hook.

"Calm down love. He's not wrong. You wear a lot of tanks and sleeveless vests. Winter is a cold time of year. I mean look at what we're wearing compared to what you're wearing." I explained, gesturing to how me and Gil were wearing winter clothes, long sleeves and pants, and then gesturing to Harry who was wearing his favorite sleeveless tank that had an ashy looking skull on it and shorts.

"Okay, ye both have a point." Harry confessed, setting his hook down and burying his face in my neck.

"I can't help it if my Love is very warm!!" Harry whined, hugging my side.

I giggled. Wrapping my arms around him and letting one of my hands bury itself in his hair. I could feel him sighing with content as my fingers massaged his hair. My leather gloves then decided to catch in his hair.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized as I removed my hand from his hair, a whimper emanating from Harry.

"Oh Luna! How are your lessons with Hades going?" Gil asked.

"They're going great! He said that next time he'll show me how to use my ember." I explained, reaching into my top and pulling out a necklace that had a red and light blue rock on the end.

"Wow! That's really pretty!" Gil exclaimed, looking closely at my ember.

Suddenly Harry's Hook was in Gil's face.

"Back up bro! Ye gettin too friendly with my Cindy." Harry all but growled.

I sighed and easily took Harry's hook from him.

"And now you've lost your hook for the night." I stated, looking at Harry.

"He was staring at yer chest!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you know I would never come between you and Luna!" Gil exclaimed.

Harry sighed before snuggling back into my side. "She's mine." 

I giggled then looked at the time. "You guys hungry? Uma said she was gunna make dinner for all of us tonight, with some help from Evie." I smiled as Gil jumped up.

"I'll meet you guys at the dining hall!" Gil exclaimed, grabbing his coat and leaving.

I giggled then looked down at Harry. I carefully removed one of my gloves. Trying to ignore the burn scars that covered the palm of my hand and carefully began to play with his hair.

It took Harry only a moment to realize I had taken off my glove. He lifted his head up, taking my hand out of his hair and pulling it to his mouth and kissing the palm of my hand.

"W-we should get going. Don't want Uma storming in and yelling at us." I stuttered as I gently removed my hand from his and got my glove back on.

"Cindy. Are you shy about your hands?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"You know I am. They look horrible!" I exclaimed, rubbing my hands together.

"Love, I don't care about that. I love you, all of you, scars and all." Harry exclaimed before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine.

A small moan escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as we kissed. The kiss was so full of passion and love. 

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Uma shouted from down the hall, causing us to break our kiss.

"We should get going before Uma strangles us." I giggled, standing up.

Harry followed suit and held my hand in his as we walked out of the room, grabbing our coats as we headed to the dining hall.

Dinner was great, I hadn't had fish in a long time. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Carlos, Jay, Evie, Chad, Gil, Uma, Harry, and myself all sat at the table together.

I smiled at all my friends. I couldn't wait for Christmas. I was excited to spend it with the people I care about. I was mostly excited to give Harry a real Christmas. I had finished my gift for him earlier that day and thanks to both Uma and Evie it came out perfect.

Harry noticed that I was just playing with my food. He gently grabbed my free hand and squeezed it. I blinked and looked at him with a smile.

"Ya gunna finish that?" He teased.

I blushed and stabbed the last piece of fish with my fork and shoved it in my mouth.

"You two are perfect for each other, you know that?" Evie sighed happily.

"I could say the same thing about you and Doug." I teased.

Evie blushed and went back to her plate. The table had a good laugh before everyone turned in for the night. 

I got on my hook themed pjs and crawled under my covers, setting Harry's Hook on my nightstand as I curled up under my covers. I felt Harry crawl under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, taking in the scent I love so much.

"I love ye Cindy." Harry whispered.

I smiled, I loved it when Harry called me by my first name, he was the only one I let call me that.

"I love you, Harold." I stated hearing his breath hitch at me saying his full first name.

He pulled me even closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I love it when you call me that!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper.

I giggled before slowly drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~Christmas Eve~~~~~~~~~

I was so excited for tomorrow. The pirates' first christmas in Auradon. And I was determined to make it great! 

We already had snowball fights, me and harry made snow angels. I laughed at his because it has a very strange hand, then I laughed harder when I realized it was from Harry's hook.

Both Harry and I got colds and Gil, being the sweet guy he is, had to take care of us, with a bit of help from Carlos.

Right now I was dancing around the Dorm hall in my hook themed pjs, my Polaroid camera hanging from it's strap that was around my neck, as Harry chuckled.

"Yeh sure are excited about something Love." Harry chuckled.

"Tomorrow is Christmas day! And I'm going to make sure that you, Gil, and Uma have the best Christmas ever!" I exclaimed, doing a little twirl.

Harry chuckled, as he watched me take pictures of the hall.

"What are ye doin Love?" Harry asked with a smile as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Taking pictures of all the Christmas decorations!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek as we continued heading towards the cafeteria.

Oh did I not mention? My loving pirate had glass slipper themed pj pants on. I love this man so much! Sigh! Oh right! The party is tomorrow!

I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the cafeteria, where everyone was waiting. 

Evie in her heart themed pjs, Carlos in dog paw print themed pjs, Jay had on sweatpants with the school's name on them, Uma was wearing a tank that said "We Ride With The Tide!" On it and a pair of sweatpants, and Gil's pjs had animals on them. Oh and of course Chad had on his usual pjs that had little Chad faces all over them.

"There you guys are!" Uma exclaimed as we walked over to the table.

"What's up?" I asked as my gloved hand grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"We were discussing what we should do tonight? It's Christmas Eve!" Evie exclaimed as she pulled out a santa hat and placed it on Gil's head.

"We were also talking about everyone's sexuality!" Gil exclaimed with food in his mouth.

"Gil, don't talk with your mouth full." I giggled, patting his head.

"What brought on the conversation about everyone's sexuality??" Harry asked as he sat on the other side of me.

"I was curious." Uma explained, shrugging.

"Turns out Evie and Uma are Bisexual, Jay is too. Carlos is straight, so is Chad, and I'm a Demi...demisexual. It means I can't fall in love unless I've known the person a long time and gain a bond with them…" Gil explained, eating more.

"Well I'm bisexual." I admitted, smirking at the girls.

"I'm Pansexual." Harry stated as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

"What's that?" Gil questioned.

"It means I don't have a preference. Race, gender, age, appearance, all those types of things, I don't have a preference." Harry explained as he leaned down and took a bite of my apple, causing me to glare at him.

"My apple!" I pouted playfully.

Harry chuckled and kissed my cheek. "It's a delicious apple love! Now what about tonight?" Harry pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder.

"We were thinking about putting on some old Christmas movies and watching them in the recreation room. We were gunna take some couches from there and gather them up to make a kind of cinema so we can watch the movies projected onto the wall, courtesy of Carlos." Evie explained.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll grab the blankets and pillows from our room, Chad can you grab yours as well?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Chad exclaimed rushing to his room.

We all got a good laugh at that.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Time oh Christmas Time!

I smiled as we got the couches organized into theater like seating. I placed pillows on each couch, with Chad following my lead. I smiled at how it turned out. 

I rubbed my eyes a bit, damn contacts, stay in place for a bit longer. Chad seemed to notice my problem and pulled me to the side and looked at my eyes.

"Let me grab your glasses. I'm not sure this surprise is going to last all night." Chad whispered, causing me to nod.

I gave Chad the spare key to my room and watched as he ran off, running past the sea three.

"Where's he running off to?" Uma asked as she held out the big bowl of popcorn.

"He ran to get me something from my bedroom for me." I explained, rubbing my left eye.

"Everythin okay Love?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine, just needed something for my eye." I explained, smiling.

"Let's make some paper snowflakes!" I exclaimed.

The three raised an eyebrow. I grabbed a stack of white paper squares and some scissors.

"Come on! Lets go sit at the table and I'll show you how to make them!"

~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~

15 handmade snowflakes were made. Harry managed to make hook patterns, sloppy hook shapes, uma made tentacles, and Gil just made funny shapes.

"These look amazing! Let's hang them up around the room! Then we can decorate the Christmas tree!" I exclaimed, sneakily taking my glasses from Chad and sticking them in my pocket.

~~~~~~A couple later hours later ~~~~~~~~~

The room was decorated with paper snowflakes and the tree was decorated, everyone was in their seats. Evie and Carlos, Gil and Jay, Chad and Celia, Uma (took over an entire couch), and Harry and I each sat in our seats.

The first movie we watched was Frosty The Snowman. Then we watched Rudolph.

By the time we got to A White Christmas, I snuck out my glasses and placed them over my eyes. 

Soon enough everyone was asleep. Well except for me and Chad. We ran to my room and the other's rooms to grab all the presents, and I took out my contacts. Blinking into the mirror I smiled. Chad walked in just then.

"There's my special twin! Come on. We gotta get back before your boyfriend notices his first present." Chad smirked. 

We both headed back to our couches and i fell asleep on top of Harry. I took off my glasses first of course!

~~~~~~Christmas Morning!!!~~~~~

It's Christmas!!!! I slowly woke up, only opening my right eye, which ya know, happened to be my good eye that didn't require me to have my glasses on. 

I poked Harry's cheek, trying to wake him up. 

"Harold~~~ Harold Hook~~~! It's Christmas!" I sang quietly.

He slowly began to wake up, looking down at me, he smiled.

"Well, good mornin my lovely Cindy~! And Merry Christmas to you!" He stated, kissing my forehead.

"Come on! Let's wake the others! I'm so excited to open presents!" I exclaim as I got off of him and ran over to the other couches, poking my friends' cheeks to wake them up.

Of course Harry, Gil, and Uma were the only three who hadn't learned of my secret. But they'll find out today! Gahhh I'm so excited!

Harry smiled, before raising an eyebrow at me. "Love, why do ya only have yer right eye open?" He asked me, causing me to grin.

"You'll see soon! Now come on guys! Let's go sit around the tree, so that Chad and I can hand out all of the gifts! You too Dude!" I exclaimed, reaching down to pet Dude's head.

"Presents!!" Dude exclaimed causing us all to laugh.

"I still can't believe he ate a truth gummy and that's why he can talk!" Uma chuckled, petting the dog's head.

"That thing was nasty!" Dude stated.

Everyone soon slowly got seated by the tree. Evie and Carlos giving everyone a mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Chad and I began to hand out presents. Harry frowned when he noticed he had one less present then everyone. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You have a special present!" I exclaimed.

"Alright now normally at our place we start with the youngest to the oldest, but well, we're all the same age so um… First letter of your name, so it goes Carlos, Celia, Chad, me, Dude, Evie, Gil, Harry, Jay, and Uma!" I stated and everyone seemed to agree to that.

So presents slowly got opened. Carlos opened a present from Mal, and of course he got some sort of new electronic device. Celia got a new bag from Evie. Chad got a Chad action figure from Carlos, I got an Isle Pirate jacket from Evie, love it sooo much! Dude got a Christmas sweater from Evie, Evie got some new fabric from my mom! Gil was next and he went wide eyed, pulling out his gift.

"It's a bear? But it's so cute!" Gil exclaimed, hugging it. 

I giggled. "It's a teddy bear! My mom made it with some help from her mice friends." I smiled.

Harry was next but before he could open a present I stopped him. "Nope! You get your special gift first!" I exclaimed.

"So firstly let me get something." I stated, pulling out my glasses I placed them on my face.

"Now I'm gunna open my left eye, just don't freak out ok?" I stated with a blush.

Harry just nodded, confusion on his face. I looked over at my brother who smiled and gave me two thumbs up. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was also nervous. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if…. No! Just show him!

I turned back towards Harry and opened my left eye, revealing my emerald green eye. Heh, sapphire and emerald, yep my eyes sure are gems… hehehe oh what?

Harry was crying.

"Harry? A-are you ok?" I asked, worry on my face.

He cupped my cheeks and smiled through his tears. "I didn't think I could get any luckier! Yer beautiful darling!" Harry exclaimed, his lips on mine.

I blushed but kissed him back, tears streaming down my face. We broke the kiss and I giggled.

"What?? What's goin on???" Uma questioned. 

I looked over at her and both Gil and Uma gasped. "Why do you have two different colored eyes?" Gil asked.

"I have my whole life. I got some sort of condition that caused me to have my mom's eye color and my dad's eye color." I explained.

"Best gift ever." Harry said into my hair as he hugged me close.

I giggled as presents were continued to be opened. Jay got a new tourney jacket. Uma laughed as she opened hers.

"Ok, who made this?" She laughed as she held up a teal tank with an octopus tentacles going across the stomach.

"That would be my mom as well. She knew you were big on that color and I guess she wanted to implement your octopus tentacles into it." I explained, leaning into Harry.

"I love it! This is great! You better tell your mom that I said thank you!" Uma exclaimed, hugging the tank.

Next up was Carlos again. We kept opening up presents until they had all been opened. I got a pair of boots from my parents, a pirate hat from Uma, a Cindy Luna Action figure from Carlos complete with a camera and pirate hat, Jay got me some Polaroid film, Gil, bless his innocence, got me some socks, they were cute, little bears on them, and Harry got me some new winter pjs, with hooks and glass slippers criss crossing each other. Oh and of course my brother got me new glasses, that again had a hook on one corner and a slipper on the other. Celia didn't get me anything but a hug but she's too young to have made her own money.

Harry got well the opportunity to finally see my real eyes. He got a suit from my parents, ok that's not very nice mom, oh right inside the suit was a note from my mom, apologizing for my grandfathers attitude, Evie got him a new shirt with the Sea Three's logo on it, "We Ride with The Tide!" He also got a tourney stick from Jay, a Harry Hook action figure, with detachable hook and pirate hat from Carlos, and of course Uma and Gil got him a winter coat, courtesy of Evie. 

Everyone seemed to enjoy their presents, which I was thrilled about! Evie got some fabric stuff, Jay got some stuff to help him play tourney, Uma got some new clothes and an octopus plush (Harry made the plush). Gil got some clothes and the teddy bear. Carlos got some electronics, and Celia got some new tarot cards and clothes. Chad got his action figure along with some clothes and a tourney jacket.

Oh and Dude got clothes, treats, and toys.

All and all I think this was the best Christmas ever! We cleaned up our trash and everyone began to chat. I smiled at this. I never had many friends most of my life. Then a year ago, Ben invited 4 villain kids to Auradon. At first I wasn't too sure about that. I thought they were going to wreak havoc on Auradon. But then I got to know them. Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal were nothing like their parents. I could tell they enjoyed the happiness of Auradon. Then they became good after Mal turned her mother into a lizard. Well I believe you know how the story goes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harry who had buried his face in my hair. I giggled, then remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot to give the twins their presents before they left!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the room, almost falling on my face in my haste.

Harry chuckled and watched as I ran back into the room, carrying two presents in my hands. I felt myself tripping over my own feet. 

To be Continued…...


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE, KIDNAPPING, ORAL RAPE, AND BLOOD

WARNINGS: ABUSE, BLOOD, CURSING, BAD BREAK UPS, KIDNAPPING, AND A BIT OF ORAL RAPE.

Most couples have small arguments, others don't argue at all. But me and Harry. We got into a pretty big fight right near the end of winter break. It started out as a small argument about my gloves. Then it turned into us yelling some very hurtful words.

He called me broken and a weirdo. I called him a bastard. He dumped me. I ran to my room crying, hugging my Harry plush. Apparently I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Sleep was not peaceful. Gil had to wake me up 3 different times during the night because I was thrashing, whimpering and crying in my sleep. The nightmare that had stayed away for months because of Harry had finally shown itself.

The nightmare started off with me on the Jolly Roger, with Captain Hook branding me, injecting me, cutting me, abusing me….. it was horrible. By the time morning came I was lucky if I had gotten 2 hours of sleep. I hugged my Harry Hook plush close to my chest as I got out of bed. I put back in my contacts, feeling self-conscious about my eyes again.

We made it down to the cafeteria, but as Gil and I entered, everyone looked at us. Uma ran to us, clutching a piece of paper.

"Luna! Please tell me Harry is still in your room sleeping!?!" Uma begged.

"No…. We got into a fight yesterday and…. He dumped me…." I explained, trying not to cry.

Uma made a small hiccup noise. "I found this note taped on the outside of my room this morning." Uma held out the note.

I shifted my Harry Hook plush and took the note.

'Uma.

I'm goin back to the Isle. I'm not wanted 'ere.

Don't tell Cindy. She wouldn't care anyways.

-Harry'

As soon as I finished reading the note I ran to my room, rushed and changed. Grabbing my small backpack, I placed my harry hook plush in it and rushed out the door.

I hopped onto my motorcycle, strapped on my helmet and headed for the Isle. I was going to get Harry back. But of course nothing goes as planned.

I hid my bike and walked around the Isle. I couldn't remember how to get to Uma's ship. But of course someone came up behind me and covered my mouth with a cloth.

"Time to sleep Princess~!" A male voice sang, chloroform… 

I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I rubbed my head, sitting up. I looked around, blinking as I tried to make my contacts unblur. I hugged my backpack to my chest, reaching inside and pulling out my harry plush.

I was in some sort of cell in what appeared to be a basement. Was I scared, Hell Yes! But I knew there was no getting out of this.

"Well well. Looks like the princess finally woke up." A male voice sang from the stairs.

I looked in the direction of the voice, seeing a man with terrifying green eyes. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of the cage that I was in. He had a pirate's hat on, though he wasn't one of Uma's nor did he remind me of any of Captain Hook's crew.

"W-who a-are y-you? W-where am I?" I stuttered out, trying to control my shaking.

"Where you are is the last place you will ever be. And as to who I am, I am your new master." He gave an evil smirk. 

"Now, I've heard quite a bit about you princess. Dating that Hook boy, getting kidnapped by his father, injected with Hades blood. Oh, speaking of which, this is now mine~!" He held up my Ember.

I gasped and reached for my neck. 

"Oh and if that Hook boy decides to try to come get you, well let's just say he won't have an easy time finding you." He exclaimed with an evil laugh before he walked back upstairs, closing and locking the door to the basement.

All I could do was cry.

~~~Back in Auradon~~~

"It's been 6 hours and we can't get a hold of Luna. We need to go to the Isle. I have a bad feeling about this." Evie explained, pacing a bit.

"I knew I should've gone with her! I shouldn't have let her go there alone!" Uma exclaimed punching the wall.

"We have to get her back! She had so many nightmares last night. She barely got any sleep. She needs Harry. She even put back in her contacts. She left her glasses here." Gil explained, holding up Luna's glasses.

"That's it. Gil, you're comin along. Who else is joinin me?" Uma exclaimed, grabbing her helmet.

"We will. Celia, Dude, Chad. You three watch the school. We're going to bring them both back." Evie explained, Chad and Celia nodded.

So the group grabbed their stuff, hopped on their motorcycles and drove to the Isle. Once there the group hid their motorcycles in the alley by the entrance to the docks.

Uma took a deep breath, before heading through the tunnel. Once on the other side they looked around the docks, it was early evening and the sun had yet to set. Uma spotted a familiar mess of hair pacing of the Lost Revenge.

"HARRY BLOODY HOOK YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR LEAVIN!" Uma shouted, causing Harry to jump a bit and turn around. 

It was obvious that he hadn't gotten any sleep, he looked like a mess.

"Wat are ye guys doin 'ere?" He asked as the group walked onto the ship.

"Luna came to the Isle to talk to you and try to get you to come back. But that was 6 hours ago and we can't get a hold of her." Evie explained, fear in her voice.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YE IDIOTS LET 'ER COME TO THIS HELL HOLE BY 'ERSELF!!?!?!?!" Harry shouted with anger thickening his accent.

"She was determined. Harry. She kept having nightmares last night. I had to wake her up multiple times last night because she was thrashing and crying and whimpering in her sleep. She even at one point almost burned me. We got maybe 2 hours of sleep last night. Then this morning she put her contacts back in." Gil started to explain, catching Harry by surprise. "She hasn't worn her contacts since Christmas. That's been a month. You realize that she needs you. More than either of you realize. Chad even told me before we left that before she met you, she only had a few friends." Gil explained.

"She's better off with a prince than me." Harry stated, turning towards the mast and tightening the rope.

"You know damn well that a stuck up prince wouldn't stay with her when she starts flaming. You also know damn well that all of those stuck ups would also make her, forcibly, take off her leather gloves and knowing some of them, they would probably try to turn her into something she's not." Uma stated, forcing Harry to look at her.

"You may have said some things you both regret but from what I understand, relationships include arguments. But you gotta talk, and make up. Not run away!" Uma explained.

"I-I just...wait…. Ye said Luna is still on the isle?" Harry blinked.

"Yea. And we're worried that something has happened to her." Carlos confirmed.

"There is one bastard on this god forsaken hell hole that probably has her. Barney Barbossa. The bastard has been jealous of my father for years." Harry explained, gripping his hook.

"So let's go to wherever he is." Jay stated.

"Not that easy. He's known to have multiple locations. We can check the Black Pearl. Maybe Captain Jack will know." Uma stated. 

Harry threw back on his red coat and grabbed his sword. The group headed to the other side of the Isle. It wasn't as drabby or moldy or run down. The stalls were now selling more healthier foods. No more rotten or moldy food. Finally the group made it to the other side of the Isle. They had passed Bargain Castle, Hell Hall, Jafar's Junk Shop, Castle-Across-The-Way, and even Dragon Hall. So many memories on the Isle.

They soon arrived at The Black Pearl. And who was there to greet them but none other than Gibbs.

"Harry! Uma! How have ye two been?" He exclaimed, hugging them.

"We're actually lookin for Barney Barbossa. Have ye seen him? It's urgent." Harry explained.

"Has that boy been getting into trouble again?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! Whose on my ship?" A familiar pirate called out.

"It's Harry and Uma along with some friends." Gibbs called back.

Captain Jack Sparrow emerged from the Captain's quarters. "Harry! Uma! How have you runts been?" He exclaimed as he came up to us.

"Uncle Jack! We're actually in a hurry, have ye seen Barney? 'e kidnapped me lass and we need to get 'er back." Harry exclaimed.

"That bastard, nah haven't seen 'im in a few days." Jack replied. "Though when ya see him give him a slap from me! He was supposed to bring me my rum!" Jack shouted.

"Don't worry Uncle Jack, we'll make sure you get your rum. But first we have to find the bastard." Uma smiled at Jack before the group headed back to the Lost Revenge.

~~~Back with Luna~~~~

Not sure how long I have been here, but the guy let me out of the cage once, chained me up and made me clean the floor upstairs. I have no clue what time it is. He threw me back in the cage, after leaving a harsh slap on my face and a decent sized bruise on my arm. Apparently I didn't clean the floor well enough. 

"You don't do a good job, you don't get food!" He shouted before locking my cage and going upstairs, locking the door behind him.

I hugged my plush close. I wonder if the gang is looking for me. I wonder if Harry….. I shake my head and curl up in the furthest corner of the cage. My gloves were starting to tear up. 

This isn't good, at this rate I won't have my gloves anymore. Suddenly the door opened and he came stomping down the stairs. I placed my plush next to my bag and wait for him to unlock the cage. He does so then reaches in and roughly grabs my arm and pulls me out of the cage and tosses me into the opposite corner.

I hear him gripping some sort of leather and I turn to see him holding a leather whip. My hair made fizzing noises as it tried to light but without my ember it just kept giving me a headache.

He stomped over to me and tore the back of my shirt open. 

"You are getting punished for not cleaning the floor properly you slave!" He exclaimed before stepping back and whipping the whip.

I screamed in pain, my palms heating up. He kept whipping me, over and over and over again. 5 whips. He then threw me, roughly into my cage, locked the cage and went back upstairs, locking the door behind him.

My back was bleeding, and stinging, and all I could do was curl up, hugging my plush close, and cry myself into a dreamless sleep.

~~~The Chip Shop~~~~~

"GODDAMMIT!! That rat bastard is probably doing god knows what to 'er!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his hook down on a rotting old table.

"Harry calm down. Let's split up, I'm also gunna call Mal and tell her what's going on." Evie exclaimed. "Carlos and Jay go to Smee's house here on the Isle and ask if they've seen Luna. Uma and Harry you both search the docks. I'm going to Curl Up & Dye to see if the Tremaine's have seen Luna. Gil, I need you to go to Dr. Facilier's Arcade and ask him if he's seen Luna." Evie explained.

"Actually me and Uma will go to Smee's, Jay and Carlos can take the Docks." Harry stated, and everyone nodded in agreement and split up.

Evie called Mal up. "Hey Evie, what's up?" Mal answered.

"Mal, we have a situation. Harry and Luna got into a fight, he ran back to the Isle. Luna went there alone this morning and she was kidnapped by Barney Barbossa. She's been missing for," Evie looms at her watch, "over seven hours now. We could really use a Dragon fly over. Also can you tell Fairy Godmother what's going on?" Evie explained.

"I'll fly straight there. We're currently at Neverland and Jane and Fairy Godmother are here too. I'll let everyone what's going on. I will be there in 30 minutes." Mal stated.

They hung up and Evie made her way to Curl Up & Dye.

Harry knocked on Smee's door. "Coming! I'm coming!" 

Smee opened the door, a shocked look on his face when he sees Harry and Uma.

"Harry! Uma! What are you doing back here?" Smee asked. 

"UNCLE HARRY!!" Two voices shouted in sync.

Squeaky and Squirmy barrelled into Harry, hugging his waist. Harry chuckled.

"Hey boys! Have ye both been good for yer father?" He asked, looking down at the twins, who nodded.

"Good now, we have a question for ye. Have any of ye seen Luna? Cinderella's daughter." Harry asked.

"I haven't seen her. Have either of you boys?" Smee asked, both boys shook their heads.

Harry frowned. "Has something happened to her?" Smee asked, worried.

"Barney Barbossa kidnapped her." Uma explained.

"That boy is so full of trouble. And no one knows where he lives. We can help you look for her if you would like." Smee suggested.

Harry smiled. "That would mean a lot to me." Harry exclaimed, and the 5 headed down the docks.

~~~~Luna~~~~~

I woke up 30 minutes later, and a commotion upstairs has me hiding my plush and wincing as the wounds on my back scabbed up. Suddenly the door was thrown open and he came back downstairs.

"Looks like there's a search party out for you little slave. But I'm going to make sure they don't find you." He holds up chains, a blindfold, and a gag.

I tried to crawl away, shaking in fear. "Now be a good little slave and obey your master, or do I have to punish you even further. I will take away that thing you have in there." He threatened.

So I obeyed, crawling out of my now unlocked cage. He bound my wrists tightly together, my feet tightly together, then he gagged me and blindfolded me. He then shoved me back into my cage, I hear him lock the cage and slowly go upstairs.

"If you behave and not make a peep maybe I'll give you a treat~!" He exclaimed in a sing songy tone, which scared me the most.

I knew that the treat he meant was not food. I shivered and tried to reach for my plush. I managed to grab it. Holding it to my chest I sat in my cage.

'Please find me. Anyone.' I mentally beg.

~~~~~40 minutes later, The Chip Shop~~~~~~

Harry, Uma, Smee, Squeaky, Squirmy, Gil, Dr. Facilier, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Dizzy, Lady Tremaine, and even Anthony Tremaine were all at the Chip Shop.

A dragon sounded from above and soon Mal was walking into the Chip Shop, in her Isle outfit.

"I'm back~~~!" She sang before her and Uma busted out in laughter.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked.

"No. But I brought some help." She explained, stepping aside to reveal her group.

Peter Pan, tinkerbell, Hades, and Fairy Godmother.

Harry gulped, clutching his hook.

Peter seemed to notice and flew over to him. "Hooks son? Are you the one that also killed the lunatic?" 

Harry could only nod. Peter laughed and patted Harry's back. "Good job. Now let's see if we can find your girl."

The group talked and planned all throughout the night.

~~~~~Luna~~~~~

He came back, I became scared. I sat my plush down and sat as still as possible. I feel him yank me out of the cage and onto my knees. He took off the gag and unchained my hands.

"Now it's time for your treat my slave." He exclaimed.

I heard a zipper unzip and I tried my hardest to not shake. His member was in my face. I have never even had sex before. Harry was my first kiss and my first ever boyfriend. I should be doing this with him. Not this guy. 

Suddenly he shoved his member into my mouth, trying hard not to gag I could feel my eyes watering as this hurt so much. He just kept thrusting into my mouth and the noises he made, made me even more scared.

It got faster. And soon enough something was going down my throat. It was hard not to gag. "You better swallow all of that. That is your meal for the night. So now." He roughly yanked off the blindfold and tightened the chains on my legs and reattached, tightly, the chains on my wrists before shoving me back into my cage, locking it and going upstairs and locking the door behind him.

It was so dark down here.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuse, rape, drugs, burning, etc.

~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~

It's been 3 days. 4 days since I got into an argument with the love of my life, 4 days since I broke her heart, 4 days since I came to the Isle. And 3 days since Barney kidnapped her.

I haven't slept at all since that argument. I was stupid. I think someone is talking to me.

~~~~Luna's POV~~~~~~

How long have I been here? I've been beaten for not cleaning a kitchen properly. I was drugged against my will and unable to do anything I was raped. That still haunts me. I wanted Harry to be my first. But now I don't even know if he knows or cares about me anymore. I had to tuck my gloves away in my backpack. Of course then he decided to grab my hand and hold it to the flame on the stove. So now my right hand is even more scarred. 

I have more cuts on my arms, oh yea, he punched me in the face in anger. He also injected heroin in me. It wasn't fun. I kept passing out. It gave me nightmares. Oh, and I was slightly blind now, my contacts fell out yesterday and I don't have my glasses. He hates my eyes. Did I mention that I was very hungry? He hasn't fed me anything that is real food since he took me.

I'm slowly starting to think that no one is actually coming to save me. I grab my Harry Hook plush. I gently smiled at it. Remembering when Harry gave me it.

I jumped a bit as the basement door slammed open. I sat my plush down, wiped the smile off my face and squinted at him as he stomped down the stairs.

"Well my slave. It has been a few days and I believe you need a shower~! So let's go get you semi clean." He exclaimed with a chuckle. 

He unlocked my cage and I slowly crawled out. He tied up my arms, with very very rough rope and led me upstairs to the main floor shower. There was another floor. But last time he took me up there he drugged me, raped me, then injected heroin into me.he shoved me into the bathroom.

"Undress." He ordered.

I shakily began to undress, revealing all the bruises, scars, cuts, wounds, you name it, he did it to me. He smirked and looked me up and down before turning on the water. Then he proceeded to shove my head under the shower head, an almost drowning attempt.

It was freezing cold! This was the temperature he was making me shower in. He shoved my entire body in and grabbed a bar of soap.

"I will be washing you little slave. And yes I will be having a little fun."

So yea, he raped me in the shower and then afterwards shoved me back in my cage, throwing my clothes at my sopping wet form, and laughed.

"Don't expect them to save you. Why would they. You're useless now!" He spat, locking my cage and stomping back upstairs and locking the door.

I slowly got dressed, wincing in pain. This really was my final place. I was never gunna finish school. Never going to have a family. Never going to see Harry…. I broke down crying.

~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~

Something inside of me just screamed that Cindy was in pain. I needed to find 'er. I needed to apologize to 'er. I'm gunna find 'er today, no matter what it takes.

"Harry!"

I turned around to face the group. Ben had joined the group, along with Jane, Doug, and Lonnie. That's good, the more people we have searching the better. 

"We gotta find 'er today. I have a bad feelin we've taken too long. Somethin inside of meh is sayin Luna is hurt, broken, and possibly worse." I explained, clenching my teeth and gripping my hook.

"Well all we have left is the residents homes. Uma and I also made this potion, we got 6 bottles of it. You jump drop some of it on the ground where you think she might have been taken and it acts as a tracker. It will show you what happened at that spot. So be careful everyone. If you find something, call the group and we will come." Dr. Facilier stated, the guy wasn't actually bad, 'e just did a really big stupid and 'e learned his lesson.

We all nodded and set off in groups. Jay and Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, and Fairy Godmother, Mal, Hades, and Ben, Evie and Doug, Smee and the twins, Gil and Dr. Facilier, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, and of course Uma and I. We walked around the Isle, knockin on doors and askin people if they have seen Luna. I had a picture of 'er on my phone and we were showin that to people.

So far no one has seen 'er. I was startin to get frustrated when the last person we asked spoke up.

"I saw her three days ago. She seemed lost but before I could help her Barney Barbossa grabbed her, I think he covered her mouth with somethin that knocked her out. I didn't quite catch where he took her but it was over by Jay's Corner." The woman explained.

I thanked her and Uma and I headed for Jay's corner.

It didn't take us long to find where Luna had been taken. Uma dropped a small droplet of the potion onto the spot. Suddenly an image of Luna walking appeared. My poor Cindy, she really did look tired, and Gil was right, she had her contacts in. We watched as Barney grabbed her and placed a cloth over her mouth knockin her out.

"The rat bastard used chloroform!" Uma exclaimed as the image ended.

"Call the group." I stated, staring at the spot where Cindy had been taken.

Uma did just that, and within 20 minutes everyone was there.

"Luna was taken right here." Uma stated and the group began to lightly drop around the area.

After about 20 minutes we found a path where she was taken. Coming across an old building we hid. Peter Pan had his shadow look around the side of the building. To which we learned that the shadow saw Barney give Luna an apple, and she wasn't looking too great. And once she took a bite she fell to the floor, unconscious. Barney spotted the shadow and pulled out his gun, and shot.

That was it.

~~~~3rd POV~~~~~

(Just to clarify this is a song I made up, and I can understand if it's not that good)

"Let's go! Let's go! We have to save her!" Harry sang.

The group joined in.

"Let's go and save your girl!"

"Let's go! Let's go! We have to save her now! She's hurt, she's scared! And now it's time to fight!" Harry sang as they got to the building.

"You guys take the left! You guys take the right! And you two stay with me! Let's bust the door down!" Harry exclaimed in song as Uma, Gil, and Harry kicked down the door.

"Let's save Luna. She's been here way too long!" Uma and Gil sang.

"This bastard is gunna get it." Harry growled as the song ended.

Harry kicked down the door to the basement and got his sword out.

"Give me back my lass Barney!" Harry shouted as he went down the stairs, sword out.

Gil and Uma following close behind. Barney was holding an unconscious Luna up against his chest, using her as a shield. He held a dagger up to her throat. Harry got a good look at her, his heart breaking, and anger burning.

She had lost weight, her face was bruised, her arms were scarred, her hands were visible and one of them was scarred even more. There was so much wrong and it had Harry seeing red.

"Give 'er back ye asshole!" Harry shouted, pointing his hook at Barney.

"No. She's mine. I've already claimed her~!" Barney taunted, causing Harry to growl.

You're outnumbered!" Uma shouted as the rest of the group came down and into the basement.

"Whatcha gunna do Harry? I have claimed her so many times!" Barney teased, licking Luna's cheek.

Harry growled even more and flung his sword at Barney's head. It pinned his hat to the wall. Harry grabbed Gil's sword and charged at Barney.

Barney dropped Luna. Thankfully Peter caught her and took her upstairs, with Smee grabbing her bag and plush. Harry continued to fight Barney. Not letting up.

"Don't scare you? But that's my speciality!" Barney mocked, with a smirk.

Harry growled even more and fought back. Of course, Dr. Facilier splashed a potion on Barney, instantly knocking him out. Gil and Uma pulled Harry away as Evie and Carlos tied Barney up.

"Harry. Go upstairs. She's up there." Uma stated, causing Harry to rush upstairs, but not before walking to Barney and taking back Cindy's Ember.

Running up the stairs, Harry was met with Fairy Godmother, Ben and Jane.

"She's in the living room dear." Fairy Godmother explained, gesturing in the direction of the living room.

Harry bolted to the living room, coming face to face with Cindy laying on the couch, her Harry Hook plush in her hands on her chest, asleep.

"The apple she ate was a grade A snow white forever asleep apple. So true loves kiss is the only thing that can break it." Peter explained crouching on a ratty old armchair.

Harry walked towards her. His frown deepened the closer he got. Her bruised face, scarred arms, even worse burn scar on her right hand. And then he remembered what Barney said.

"He raped her…." Harry stated quietly, causing Peter, FG, Ben, Jane, and Uma to gasp.

He gripped his sword and turned and ran back downstairs, only for Uma to stop him at the top.

"There is no victory in killing him. He will get punished, in Auradon, but for now. You have a Princess to kiss." Uma stated, pointing at the sleeping Cindy.

Harry growled but nodded, walking back over to Cindy he knelt down, carefully brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry Cindy. This never would have happened if I hadn't of abandoned ye." Harry began to cry, blaming himself.

"Go on and kiss the girl~!" Uma sang quietly.

Harry glared at Uma before turning back towards Luna. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

~~~~~Luna's POV~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes, gasping a bit I quickly sat up, whimpering and wincing at the pain that shot through my body. Looking around, I squinted, trying to make out who was surrounding me. Hugging my plush I whimpered. That's when I heard his voice.

"C-Cindy? It's ok. I'm right here. And I'm never leavin ye again."

I looked towards the voice, squinting still. 

"Gil. Gimmie her glasses."

Someone came closer, I tried scooting further back. They handed the main voice something and he then moved the item closer to my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, scared. Something was placed on my head.

"Open yer eyes Cindy." 

I slowly opened one eye, then both. Harry was crouching infront if the couch. Oh hey I'm on a couch. I looked around. Wow, Gil, Uma, Dr. Facilier, Fairy Godmother, Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay… Peter Pan??? What is he doing here? Oh Smee and the twins! Oh!

I begin to shake as I see Hades carrying HIM. Harry seemed to have noticed my fear and got up on the couch and held me against his chest. That's when I began to cry, burying my face in his chest.

"Its okay Cindy. Let it all out. We're taking ye home." Harry explained, rubbing my back.

I hugged my plush close as Harry carried me Bridal style. I just buried my face in his chest as he carried me. I believe we were heading towards the Chip Shop. Harry sat me down in a chair, I kept a hold of him, scared he would disappear. He seemed to understand and sat down, setting me on his lap.

"Luna sweetie. What did he do to you?" Fairy Godmother asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. I frowned and buried my face in Harry's chest.

"I think she can't speak. But just look at 'er! He beat her! And from his taunts it seems like he…. Raped her…" Harry held me close.

"Looks like he whipped her too." Uma stated, causing me to grip Harry's vest tighter.

"I think we need to take her back to Auradon. She needs to see a doctor." Ben explained.

"I'm comin with ya." Dr. Facilier exclaimed.

"Of course. Harry can you drive Luna's motorcycle with her? Those who rode motorcycles shall ride those, the rest of us will take the limos. And Luna. Do not worry. Barney is going to be kept far away from you." Ben explained, I nodded my head against Harry's chest. 

Within 20 minutes, I had my arms wrapped around Harry's waist as he drove my motorcycle back to Auradon prep. Once there Harry carried me to our room. Helping me change into my pjs before he carried me to the main room where everyone was waiting.

"Alright Luna. Now we need you to hold still while Uma and Mal heal you." Fairy Godmother stated, I nodded.

Mal took to one side of me and Uma stood on my other. I tightened my grip on Harry as the two began to use their magic to heal me. I could feel my face healing up, the slashes on my back healing, all my bruises going away, and even some healing down there.

After a few moments they were done.

"How do ye feel?" Harry asked me.

Again I tried to talk but all I could do was squeak. I frowned and buried my face in Harry's chest.

"It's alright Cindy. Give it time." 


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 9! Enjoy~~~~!!!

2 weeks. 2 weeks since Harry rescued me. And now school was starting again. And I still can't talk. But on the plus side, Harry is now in all my classes. I can't be separated from him, cuz I'll start stressing out. I mean if he's going to shower or use the bathroom I can sit outside the door. Oh Harry's sisters are now going to the school.

Harriet being his older sister, and CJ being the youngest. Even though Harriet is technically too old to be going here, Fairy Godmother is letting her. They are very kind to me. 

Oh yea, Fairy Godmother suggested we learn Sign Language, and told us we could find our teacher at the docks. So yeah, turns out it was a mermaid who is very close with Ariel. And she's deaf. But after a week of visiting her everyday and learning Sign Language, Harry and I have another way of communicating.

So here we are, at lunch. We sat with Uma, Gil, Harriet, and CJ. It was nice. That was until Audrey walked over.

"Well well well. If it isn't the pirate losers and their broken princess. How many times has she been kidnapped now? 3? Geez. Wh-" suddenly Audrey stopped talking.

I took a peek in her direction and I saw Chad had slapped her. 

"Don't ever talk about my sister like that again! She's been through a lot, she can't even talk! You know this Audrey! Why would you try to make her feel like shit?!" Chad snarled, glaring at Audrey.

I looked over at Harry and signed to him. 'Can you get Chad to calm down? I don't want him getting in trouble.'

Harry nodded and carefully stood up and whispered into Chad's ear and Chad calmed down and sat down next to us. Audrey humphed and stomped away. Harry sat back down, pulling me close to him.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as I ate my tater tots. 

"How is she?" Uma asked, I didn't pay too much mind, I was enjoying my tots.

"She's doin ok. She still can't talk but that doesn't seem to bother 'er. We learned sign language. And she still likes to "borrow" me hook." Harry explained, kissing the top of my head as I smirked.

Yes, I enjoyed "borrowing" my boyfriend's hook. I can't help it. It's fun!

I squeaked, though Harry knew that squeak meant I was giggling.

"Ye find that funny don't ye?" Harry teased, causing me to nod as I held up the hook.

I mimicked his threatening glare while holding up the hook.

"Scare ye? But that's my speciality!" Harry exclaimed, I moved my mouth to match the words. 

Gil, Uma, and Chad all laughed and I smiled **. ** Sitting back down, I ate another tot.

  
  


The bell rang. I frowned and pulled out a baggie and placed the rest of my tots, and all of Harry's tots into it and placed it in my bag. I pulled out my camera and smiled at Harry.

"Yep. Let's head to your photography class." Harry exclaimed, and we headed to my class.

Once there we headed inside, I pulled out my scrapbook. Flipping through the pages, my first day at Auradon, Me and Chad, a few birthdays, the day the original VKs, Ben's coronation, Cotillion, with a single picture of octo-Uma, Jane's birthday, though there wasn't much, Harry had asked me about that and I told him that I got hit by Audrey's spell, then pictures from Harry's first day at Auradon, and just pictures of us.

I pulled out my most recent photos, from Christmas, and some group pics of all of us. Harry watched as I put my photos into the next page of my scrapbook. I added some stickers, that were Christmas themed, pirate themed, and a bit of glass slipper themed.

"Luna, how is your scrapbook coming along?" My teacher asked me.

I look over at Harry and began to sign to him. 'It is coming along great! I am almost done with these few pages!'

"The lass says it's comin along great and that she's almost done with these few pages." Harry explained.

"That's wonderful! I cannot wait to see them!" She exclaimed smiling at us before walking to the other students.

I smiled happily as I went back to my scrapbook. After a few minutes I stopped and grabbed Harry's hand and just sat there. He understood what was wrong, I was having an anxiety attack. A bad one. Harry understood though.

He kept rubbing his thumbs along the back of my hands. Which helped me slowly get out of my attack. I blinked up at him and smiled as I carefully took my hands out of his and signed to him. 'Thank you Hooky!' I smiled happily as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

He smirked and hugged me to his side, kissing my head. "I love ye mah Cindy." He exclaimed with a smirk.

I squeaked, trying to giggle, and kissed Harry's cheek and signed, 'I love you too my pirate Harry!'

The bell rang, so I packed up and Harry walked me to our dorm. He smiled at me.

"Okay love, I have to go to history of pirates and wood now lassie. Chad should be in the room. If ya need me text me, sound good?" Harry explained, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek before I opened the door and walked into the dorm room. As Harry had said, Chad was sitting on my couch trying to do his science homework.

I dropped my stuff, closed the door and threw my small throwing pillow at him. He shrieked and looked over at me.

"Oh Hey sis! I'm trying to get this chem homework done. It's incredibly difficult! Did you finish it?" Chad asked, causing me to roll my eyes as I held up my completed chem homework.

His eyes lit up as he stumbled over to me. "So could I maybe get some help? Pleaseeeee!" Chad begged me.

I squeaked, trying to giggle. I walk over to the couch, open up my brother's laptop, and go onto FaeTube, and yep found a video that could help him.

He chuckled nervously. "Right, I forgot I could just watch a video on FaeTube. Thanks sis!" Chad hugged me.

I smiled and walked back to my bed, grabbing my Nintendo™ Switch, plopping down on my bed, and playing Pokemon™ Sword. I smiled, loving my team. 

I got so into my game I didn't notice Gil, Uma, and Harry coming in to the room. Until I heard my name. Looking up I smiled and sat my switch down before running over to Harry and hugging him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close. "Miss me that much? Were ye playin that Pokemon™ game? Haven't ye almost beaten it?" Harry asked me.

I smiled happily and ran over to my game showing him my Eternatus. A legendary dragon that I had to fight then catch.

"I see ye named it….. Super Dragon!" Harry chuckled. 

I shook my head and pointed at the name. That's when Harry realized it. "Oh, Super Dargon. But lass, why Dargon?" Harry asked, a confused expression on his face.

I squeaked and smiled at him, pulling out my phone I typed my message and showed him.

'Because it's cool!'

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Well ye are lucky. Ye get the rest of the day off. While the three of us have been set in charge of setting up the talent show." He groaned.

I squeaked, covering my mouth to hide the giggle squeak. Harry glared at me before kissing my head.

(The talent show is gunna be something! *evil laugh* did i say this part was gunna be innocent? I lied)

The next few days flew by. And it's now the talent show!

Ok so I'm one of four judges for the talent show. It's me, Jane, Carlos, and Gil. Im sat next to Gil. Harry sat in the audience seat closest to me. I look at the list of contestants, though one name kept blurring up for me. Weird.

"Ok, First up is… Dude?" Carlos read out, and yep, Dude walked to the middle of the stage.

Carlos facepalmed so hard just now. Trying to hold in my squeak of a laughter. 

"Ahem. Hello everyone. I'm Dude, and I like Belly scratches and hanging out with Carlos." Dude stated, causing the entire auditorium to burst out into claps, cheering, and laughter.

Carlos whistled for Dude to come to him, which Dude happily jumped down and trotted over to Carlos.

Next was Celia, doing a couple card tricks, and then Dizzy created some jewelry pieces. Next up was…. Ughhh

I held my head a bit, my hair flaming up a bit. Harry squeezed my hand, becoming concerned. I smiled and waved him off, letting him know I was fine. 

"Next up is  inaudible ." Carlos stated, I lifted an eyebrow. Who?

I looked up at the stage, and squinted, pushing up my glasses. Their face is blurry, why is that?

Music? Why is it so hypnotic?? Hmmmm.

3rd person POV~~~~

The room froze, all but three people knew what was going on, but only two were able to move.

Rayla, Rasputin's daughter smirked as she hopped off the stage, walking straight over to a completely entranced Cindy. Harry tried to stop her but couldn't move at all. Rayla just smiled, walking over to him and placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry my love, this will all be over soon. Barla! Let's go! Come now sweet Cindy!" Rayla called out. A female white bat saluted and flew over to Rayla's shoulder as Cindy got up and followed her, a smile on her face, her ember necklace left on the table.

Harry watched in fear as they disappeared from the room. A few minutes later the room unfroze and everyone looked around concerned. Harry grabbed Cindy's ember and glared at the door.

"Harry? Where's Cindy? What happened?" Jane asked. 

Before he could answer, Chad, Uma, Gil, and All the Vks were around him too all asking him the same questions. He clutched the necklace.

"EVERYONE SHUD UP!!!" Harry shouted, causing everyone to stop.

"Rayla, the girl tha was singin. She took my lass. Now I remember! Tha's Rasputin's daughter! Remember Uma, she kept tryin ta join our crew. Just so she could get closer ta me." Harry explained, his accent thick.

"What is she gunna do to her???" Chad questioned, worried.

"I have a bad feeling I know what. Remember the story of Rasputin and Anastasia? He kept making her have dreams and a couple of times almost made her suicide jump." Gil stated, getting smacked in the head by both Uma's hand and Harry's hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gil asked, rubbing his head.

"Now you've gone and scared them. Come on let's head to my room and come up with a search plan. Mal get Ben and Fairy Godmother and tell them what's going on. We need to lock down the campus." Uma began to order.

Mal nodded and headed off towards Ben's office. The rest headed towards Uma's room.

Uma and Harry walked side by side. She nudged his shoulder. "Hey, ya know. There's only 5 more months left of school. When are ya thinking about popping the question?"

Harry frowned, pulling out a little black velvet box. Opening it up to reveal a custom ring, with gemstone in the shape of a hook and slipper. An engagement ring.

"I'm not sure." 


End file.
